Ketika Cinta
by Mikakuchiki
Summary: Rukia mencintai Renji namun perasaannya tak berbalas. Apakah yang dilakukan Ichigo?  R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Ketika cinta**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Kubo Tite**

Goresan tanganku tampak kaku. Kusadari bahwa aku tak sanggup menulis lagi. Perasaanku kacau. Kuangkat tanganku sekali lagi dan mencoba menorehkan pena di selembar kertas yang penuh coretan itu. Hatiku menjerit. Bukan seperti ini! Bukan ini yang aku harapkan!

Aku meremas kertas itu dan kulempar begitu saja. Belum puas, kusingkirkan buku di depanku dan kuenyahkan penaku.

Tes… air mataku mulai membasahi pipiku… lagi. Perasaan menyesakkan memenuhi rongga hatiku. Aku menelungkupkan diriku di atas meja. Aku benci dengan semua ini! Air mataku terus mengalir. Hingga akhirnya aku lelah. Aku bosan dan aku jenuh. Kuangkat wajahku. Aku tahu, pasti saat ini aku terlihat berantakan. Mataku sembab.

Kuraih kembali buku dan pena yang tadi kubuang. Kembali aku ingin menulis. Aku ingin menuangkan semua perasaanku. Tentang segala hal yang menyesakkan. Namun baru beberapa kalimat kutulis, aku kembali meletakkan pena. Semakin kutulis, hatiku semakin tak menentu. Sedih, marah, kecewa… Tak percaya dan sedikit putus asa. Kini air mataku turun membasahi buku itu.

"Semuanya bohong khan?" tanyaku. Aku tak peduli ada yang mendengarnya atau tidak.

Aku merobek halaman yang sudah kutulis. Sekali lagi aku meremas kertas dan menyobeknya kecil-kecil. Lalu kubuang, kulempar begitu saja. Sekarang hanya satu lembar yang tersisa dari buku itu. Aku hanya bisa menuliskan dua kata.

'Semoga berbahagia'

Air mataku turun semakin deras. Kusadari bahwa ternyata aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi semua terlambat.

Hari ini aku mendapat kabar mengejutkan. Dia mencintai orang lain. Dan mereka akan mengumumkan pertunangan. Aku jadi benci pada diriku sendiri. Aku tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa!

Aku tahu. Aku tahu sejak awal kami tak mungkin bersatu. Orang tua kami tak merestui hubungan kami. Jadi kusimpan cinta itu di ruang hatiku terdalam. Dan aku berusaha menutupnya rapat-rapat.

Kami bersahabat. Walau jarak memisahkan kami, aku berusaha untuk selalu dekat dengannya. Aku mencoba meneleponnya setiap hari. Dan sesekali aku berkunjung ke rumahnya. Dia juga tampak meresponi perasaanku. Dia mau dekat denganku dan begitu akrab padaku. Kami seperti sepasang kekasih. Dan aku merasa bahagia. Tapi kenapa jadi begini? Ayahnya menyadari bahwa hubungan kami sudah terlalu dekat. Perlahan-lahan beliau menjauhkan anaknya dariku. Ia dikenalkan pada seorang perempuan. Dia menceritakannya padaku. Aku mencoba bergurau dan santai. Jauh dalam hatiku, aku cemas. Apakah jarak di antara kami akan semakin lebar? Apakah dia akan berjalan ke arah yang tak bisa kujangkau lagi?

Ketakutanku semakin mendekati kenyataan. Ia semakin jarang merespon telepon dan pesan singkatku. Terakhir, aku tahu bahwa mereka sudah resmi berpacaran. Hatiku semakin hancur ketika tadi kuterima pesan darinya. Mereka akan bertunangan.

'Ps: aku sayang Renji'

Kutulis kata-kata terakhir di kertas tadi. Kutelungkupkan tubuhku dan kubenamkan wajahku di antara kedua tanganku. Aku tak ingin peduli lagi dengan semua ini. Aku lelah dan mungkin… sebaiknya aku menghilang saja.

…

Sinar mentari pagi masuk melalui celah pada jendela kamarku. Aku terbangun. Hei, kenapa aku sudah berada di tempat tidur? Aku ingin bangun. Tapi aku merasa lemas dan hanya mampu duduk. Mungkin karena kemarin seharian tidak makan. Aku tak peduli apakah aku makan atau tidak. Aku tak merasa lapar lagi.

Pintu kamarku terbuka. Seseorang masuk dan menatapku dengan terkejut. Lalu ia tampak senang. Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya. Mataku berkaca-kaca. Kenapa dia yang datang? Kenapa bukan Renji?

"Rukia, aku sudah belikan bubur untukmu!" katanya padaku. "Ayo, kamu harus makan!"

"Tidak" jawabku ketus. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri"

"Rukia…" Ia menatapku. Pandangan mata yang tegas namun lembut.

Aku kehilangan pertahananku di depannya. Perasaan hancur yang menumpuk sejak kemarin kembali meledak seperti bom waktu. Air mata kembali mengalir. Aku kembali terisak. Dia melihatku dan diam tanpa kata. Lalu tangannya terulur. Ia menepuk pundakku dan membelai rambutku. Tangisku semakin keras. Kubenamkan kepalaku pada bahunya. Ia hanya diam, membiarkanku terus menangis.

Saat tangisku mereda, kurasakan tangannya yang hangat mendekapku erat. "Aku sayang kamu" katanya pelan.

Ratusan kali kata-kata itu kudengar. Selama ini aku tak pernah peduli padanya. Ia hanya kuanggap sebagai sahabat. Saat kata-kata itu terlontar untuk pertama kalinya, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sebuah candaan. Aku tak tahu keseriusan hatinya. Sesaat, ia merasa bosan menunggu ketidakpastian dariku. Ia berpacaran, dengan seorang yang lebih tua darinya. Hubungan mereka tak berlangsung lama. Perempuan itu menganggapnya terlalu kekanakan. Mereka pun bertengkar. Waktu berlalu dan aku tak menyangka ia tak berhenti menyukaiku. Ia sering mengatakan suka padaku. Tapi aku tak bisa membalasnya.

Dan sekarang…

"Maaf…" jawabku. Jawaban yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dulu aku tak peduli saat mengatakannya. Namun hari ini kata-kata itu terasa berat.

Ia tersenyum seperti biasa dan mengusap air mata di wajahku. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah biasa mendengarnya" sahutnya.

Tapi aku bisa melihat kekecewaan di raut wajahnya. Aku jadi terharu. Kenapa dia harus menunggu orang sepertiku?

"Maaf… karena…. Mungkin bukan sekarang" kataku terbata-bata.

Ia menoleh padaku dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Mungkin nanti… Ketika cinta…" Aku tak melanjutkan kata-kataku. Ia mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Serius amat!" katanya dengan senyum lebar. Aku tahu ia merasa senang.

"Jangan iseng!" bentakku dengan canda sambil menarik tangannya dari kepalaku. "Jadi berantakan, kan!"

"Memang sudah berantakan dari kemarin!" katanya.

"Eeehh.. rambutku tadi masih rapi, tahu!" protesku.

"Mana mungkin rapi! Kemarin sore kamu tidak mandi, kan? Mana sempat sisiran!" katanya.

Aku jadi tersentak. Tahu darimana dia?

"Kenapa? Heran? Aku menunggu di depan kamarmu sejak kemarin siang. Mau masuk, pintu terkunci. Terpaksa cuma kuintip dari luar. Tapi kamu malah menangis terus-terusan. Aku bingung. Jadi kutunggu kamu di luar. Eh, kamu malah tidur di meja. Aku takut kamu kenapa-kenapa, terpaksa kudobrak pintu!" katanya.

"Didobrak? Rusak dong!" Aku kaget. Terbayang pemilik kos akan memarahiku.

"Ya, tapi sudah kuperbaiki" sahutnya.

Kutatap pintu kamarku baik-baik. Sepertinya memang tak ada kerusakan lagi.

"Eh, ayo kita makan! Aku sudah bawa bubur dari warung Urahara. Biasanya kamu suka kan?" katanya, memecah keheningan sesaat.

Aku langsung terdiam ragu. Ia tak peduli dan segera keluar. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan semangkuk bubur dan segelas air. Aku menatap matanya. Aku ingin menolaknya Rasa sakit di hatiku menutupi rasa laparku.

"Kalau tidak mau makan, aku suapkan nih!" katanya sambil duduk di sebelahku.

"Aku makan sendiri saja!" seruku langsung. Kuambil mangkuk bubur itu darinya dan segera makan.

Ia tertawa dan mengacak rambutku lagi. Aku tersenyum.

"Maaf, Ichigo… aku tak bisa menjawab pernyataanmu itu sekarang" kataku dalam hati. "Tapi mungkin nanti… Ketika cinta itu datang kembali di hatiku"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ketika cinta**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Kubo Tite**

Ketika cinta itu pergi…

Ketika cinta itu datang…

Ketika cinta itu melingkupi hati…

Ketika tak ingin cinta itu hilang…

Aku melayangkan pandangan ke arah pantai yang terhampar luas. Di depanku. Ichigo mengantarku ke sini.

"Untuk mengisi liburan" sahutnya saat aku menanyakan alasannya.

Aku tak bisa protes. Aku tahu Ichigo ingin menghiburku. Ya, sudah seminggu sejak surat pertunangan Renji sampai di tempatku. Dan Ichigo selalu ada di sampingku.

Kupejamkan mataku perlahan dan tersenyum.

"Mungkin masih banyak hal yang harus kulihat dan kuperhatikan di dunia ini" kataku dalam hati.

Karena cinta tak hanya satu…

Karena cinta akan selalu ada.. bahkan di saat cinta terasa hilang sekalipun.

Kami menikmati udara pantai dengan gembira. Ichigo menyusun benteng dari pasir seperti anak kecil. Aku tertawa dan akhirnya membantunya juga. Belum selesai benteng itu, air pasang datang dan membubarkan permainan kami. Ichigo dan aku akhirnya bermain air. Setelah itu kami membuat benteng lagi di bagian pantai yang tak terkena ombak. Saat selesai, kami sangat gembira. Ichigo merangkulku dan kami berfoto bersama.

…

"Eh, taman bermain?" Aku terkejut mendengar ajakan Ichigo di hari itu. Baru dua hari yang lalu ia mengajakku ke pantai, kini ia mengajakku ke taman bermain.

"Sudah kubilang, ini untuk mengisi liburan!"sahut Ichigo.

"Hmh… ya sudah!" Lagi-lagi aku tak bisa menolak.

Kami pun pergi ke taman bermain. Hari itu, lagi-lagi aku dibuat melupakan perasaan sedihku. Aku semakin sadar akan banyak hal.

Sisa liburan ini kujalani dengan sangat menyenangkan … bersama Ichigo.

…

Jam pulang kampus tiba. Tadi Ichigo keluar ruangan lebih dulu. Aku masih mengobrol dengan teman-temanku. Usai mengobrol, aku memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Segera kucari Ichigo di luar kelas.

Setelah berjalan sebentar akhirnya kulihat juga Ichigo. Aku hendak menghampirinya. Namun kuurungkan niatku. Ichigo sedang bicara dengan seseorang. Rambut panjangnya tergerai indah. Aku tahu siapa dia. Wanita cantik itu bernama Orihime Dia seangkatan dengan kami dan aku cukup dekat juga dengannya. Dan aku tahu, dia adalah salah satu orang yang memperhatikan Ichigo…lebih dari teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Maaf, Ichigo!" kata Orihime. "Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

Deggg! Aku terkejut. Kusembunyikan diriku di balik tembok. Apakah aku tak salah dengar? Orihime menyatakan perasaannya pada Ichigo?

"Maaf! Kamu sudah tahu kan.. aku tak bisa" jawab Ichigo.

"Tapi Ichigo, aku sayang padamu! Aku selalu mengharapkanmu" kata Orihime.

"Maaf, tapi… aku benar-benar tak bisa" kata Ichigo.

"Aku benar-benar cinta padamu, Ichigo!" kata Orihime setengah memaksa.

Aku jadi takut. Apakah Ichigo benar-benar tak akan goyah? Apakah ia tak akan menerima Orihime?

Aku lari dari sana dan kembali ke kelas. Kelas sudah kosong. Aku duduk di kursi dan terdiam. Lalu aku menjadi heran dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku tak menganggap Ichigo lebih dari sahabat. Tapi kenapa saat Orihime mengatakan semua itu, hatiku malah sakit? Aku tak ingin Ichigo jauh dariku! Aku… semakin hari semakin menyadari… Aku mencintai Ichigo! Dengan setulus hatiku. Dan apakah kini ia akan meninggalkanku?

"Rukia!" Ichigo tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas.

Aku mencoba tersenyum. Dalam hati aku cemas sekali. Apa jawaban Ichigo pada Orihime tadi?

"Sebenarnya… tadi Orihime…" Ichigo terlihat ragu, namun ia menceritakannya juga.

"Oh, ya?" Aku pura-pura terkejut, seolah baru tahu.

"Iya! Dia nyatakan perasaannya. Dan aku…" Ichigo menatapku.

Aku semakin cemas. Apa Ichigo menerima Orihime?

"Kujawab tidak! Berapa kalipun ia memintaku, kujawab tidak! Karena di dalam hatiku cuma ada kamu, Rukia!" sahut Ichigo.

Air mataku jatuh di pipi. Air mata lega dan bahagia. Aku langsung memeluk Ichigo erat-erat.

"Eh? Rukia? Ada apa?" Ichigo tampak kebingungan.

"Aku juga… sayaaaanggg sekali padamu!" sahutku.

Ichigo diam, terkejut. Mungkin ia tak menyangka dan tak percaya dengan jawabanku.

"Semakin lama aku sadar…" Aku mengangkat wajahku. "Di dalam hatiku cuma ada kamu!"

"Sungguh?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh!" jawabku. "Aku cinta padamu, Ichigo!"

Ichigo tersenyum senang. Ia balas memelukku erat. "Aku juga cinta padamu, Rukia!"

END

Oke, maaf sedikit OOC, melow dan berakhir singkat. Sebenarnya cerita ini kubuat untuk tujuan lain dan kuremake. Tapi karena sadar sudah OOC, aku jadi takut melanjutkan ceritanya. Kalau diperpanjang lagi, kurasa bakal tambah melenceng..

m(_ _)m

Tentang judul 'Ketika Cinta'… Mungkin judul ini terdengar sedikit janggal dan menggantung. Kenapa 'Ketika Cinta'? Bukannya langsung saja 'Ketika Cinta Bersemi' atau 'Ketika Cinta itu Datang' dsb?

Ya, aku bermaksud menekankan kata 'Ketika cinta' itu pada 'cinta yang pergi dan datang lagi'. Awalnya cinta itu pergi dari Rukia. Tapi akhirnya cinta itu datang walau bukan dari orang yang sama.

Jadi kenapa judulnya menggantung?

Hm… karena kalau jadi 'Ketika Cinta Datang dan Pergi' kurasa judulnya jadi kepanjangan. *pletak*

Oke, puas ga puas, tolong review ya! Masukan yang baik akan memacu saya untuk jadi lebih baik lagi di fanfict berikutnya.

Sankyuu!


End file.
